sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
F1 2016 (video game)
F1 2016 is a racing game which is based on the 2016 Formula One season and was developed by Codemasters Birmingham, published by Codemasters, distributed by Square Enix in North America and Ubisoft in Japan. The game was released on 19 August 2016 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. The game was also released for iOS, Android and tvOS on November 10, 2016. Codemasters Blog|website=blog.codemasters.com|access-date=11 September 2016}} A Mac version by Feral Interactive was released on April 6, 2017. Features Codemasters announced that the players would now be able to play a revised career mode consisting of ten full seasons rather than five seasons in previous games. Codemasters Blog|website=blog.codemasters.com|access-date=14 July 2016}} The game included the twenty-one circuits from the 2016 season and in-game commentary from David Croft and Anthony Davidson. The game also featured all eleven teams and twenty-two drivers competing in the championship, including the return of Renault, and the brand-new Haas team. Players were also able to choose the time of day that a race takes place, customise helmet designs and choose a race number for career mode. The safety car returned, with the mechanics related to it revised, while the Virtual Safety Car was introduced, as well as manual starts, manual pit lane entry and (for the first time in a Codemasters game) the formation lap. Codemasters Blog|website=blog.codemasters.com|access-date=14 July 2016}} The research and development aspect of the game was revised to allow players a greater degree of control over the performance of the car. Online lobbies are expanded to allow for twenty-two car grids. Reception XONE: 85/100 PC: 86/100 iOS: 66/100 | GI = 80 | EuroG = 80 | GSpot = 80 | IGN = 88 | rev1 = The Daily Telegraph | rev1Score = 80 | rev2 = TouchArcade | rev2Score = }} The game received a positive reception scoring 86 out of 100 on the review aggregator site Metacritic, with many publications calling it the best Formula One game Codemasters has created. The game reached number 2 in the UK PS4 sales chart, behind No Man's Sky, but topped the XO chart. The mobile version, however, has a score of only 66/100 on Metacritic due to AI issues. References Category:2016 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Square Enix games Category:Codemasters games Category:Formula One video games Category:IOS games Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Racing video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Video games scored by Mark Knight Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in Azerbaijan Category:Video games set in Bahrain Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in China Category:Video games set in Hungary Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in Malaysia Category:Video games set in Mexico Category:Video games set in Monaco Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Singapore Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Texas Category:Video games set in the United Arab Emirates Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games